Don't Let Me Go
by CelarProductions
Summary: UPDATED 6/6/2010. Another triage medical emergency has hit Seattle Grace. What will happen when the doctors lives need saving? Who will help them survive this tragedy? Pairings: Arizona/Callie, and a mix of M/D,L/M,C/O
1. Prologue

Prologue

POV 1:

_Here I was stuck in an ambulance with 5 other amazing doctors. Seattle was in chaos. I didn't know if I was going to get out. She told me to be careful and I didn't even see him this morning. He left early for surgery and I didn't even give him a hug or a kiss. We were tired lately from the late nights at the hospital. This wasn't how and when I wanted to die. I felt everything and everyone spinning out of control. I just wanted to sleep it off. Someone called my name but I couldn't resist closing my eyes and that's when I knew today would be difficult for everyone._

POV 2:

_I thought I was strong, I thought I could handle anything. This isn't what I imagined my day would be like. Today was supposed to be a slow day. I had two minor surgeries scheduled and I was ready to spend the rest of the day with the love of my life. She was off today and I was supposed to go home to her early. She didn't even see me when I left the house this morning. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her. I never thought I would find someone who would love me for who I am. And now here I was stuck and in pain without her. Would I survive? Would my friends survive? I didn't know. All I knew was that I felt very sleepy….._

POV 3:

_There was a heavy pressure against my right leg, I couldn't make out what it was. I looked around and I saw my fellow surgeons and friends in there with me wondering if we were going to make it out alive. I'm a well known surgeon, I've been through many extensive and long surgeries yet I felt like I couldn't hold on any longer. I looked around and saw blood everywhere. Was it our blood? I called out for Little Grey as I saw her dozing off but she didn't budge. As I was looking around, all I could see was her beautiful face. At this second I wished she was by my side and being there for me like I am there for her when she is in crisis. _

POV 4:

_I thought I was equipped for a crisis like this. But I felt useless, I wouldn't do anything for my fellow surgeons. I've been through worse and I've gotten through. Would I get through this? I didn't know but I did hope I would see her again. I love her so much and even if she may not express it to me, I know she loves me too. If we died in here, this would break her, it would break everyone. Just like war broke me…._

POV 5:

_I've seen a lot of messed up medical crisis but this one was by far the worse. Amazing surgeons were in here with me fighting to survive. I am strong, I can get through this. I may be small but I can put up a big fight. I didn't know the extent of my injuries but I knew they were bad. It hurt everywhere especially my heart. I just wish I could see my baby again, he was all I had left._

POV 6:

_I may not be the nicest person in the world but I shouldn't have to go through this. I wanted to be out there helping people. I hated waiting around and doing nothing. There was four attendings and two residents in this crappy bus. Our triage kits were all over the place. My left arm was in a lot of pain and I didn't know why. No one spoke, which made it ten times harder to be patient. I should have just stayed at the hospital, I would have landed a bunch of amazing surgeries today since the attendings were headed out to the scene. I'm an idiot, why did I ever get on this stupid bus?!_

**A/N: Please review. Let's see if you can guess who each POV is. Put your guesses in your review and you'll find out in Chapter 1 if you were correct. I'm almost done with Chapter 1 so I will be uploading soon. Thanks in advance.**


	2. I Need Your Grace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**Chapter 1: ****I Need Your Grace**

"_Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone, and do not be troubled about the future, for it has yet to come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering"_

_Life is unexpected, we don't know what we'll be hit with next. The lives of 12 doctors would change today and they didn't even know it._

_It was a day like no other. The whole city was hectic. There was a 7.1 earthquake that shook the grounds. Seattle Grace Hospital shook but didn't budge. The roads were in half and there was pile ups on the highway and doctors were needed to heal the innocent people. No was able to be transported to the hospitals. Triage had struck Seattle Grave again._

"Grey, Torres, Shepherd, Hunt, Bailey and Yang " the chief called out to the group of doctors standing in front of him.

"What is it Richard?" Derek said stepping up.

"I need you all to get on the next bus, you have to go to the highway. The roads are split and there is a lot of injured people who's lives need to be saved. Grab your triage kit and move people" the chief said starting to walk towards the chaos of the hospital.

"Wait Chief! Which Grey?" Meredith asked.

"Meredith you stay here with me. Lexie you're going this time" he needed Meredith to be safe.

"Yes sir" Lexie was excited yet saddened by the days catastrophe's as she followed the other doctors.

"Wait Lexie!" Meredith went after her and grabbed her arm.

"What is it Meredith?"

"Just be careful out there. Take care of Derek, Cristina and…..and yourself" she said looking down and backing away.

"I will don't worry. Please let Mark know where I am." Lexie smiled at her older sister surprised by her compassionate look.

_A small yellow school bus pulled up in front of the hospital to take the doctors to the scene._

"Great, high school all over again." Derek said as he got into the bus first while the others followed suit.

_Everyone knew today was going to be a day that Seattle would never forget. No one sat next to each other, everyone sat alone. Looking out the windows with sadness in their eyes. Half of Seattle was destroyed from this monstrous earthquake. _

_They started to approach the highway but as they did, an after shock happened and shook the floors once again. As the floor shook, the driver lost control of the bus. He was about to fall into a big open crack in the highway but he turned the steering wheel harshly to the left and the strong force caused the bus to overturn and land upside down. Half of the bus was in the open crack. One tilt and the bus would fall into the crack and kill them all. _

_Screams erupted from the bus but no one could hear them. The highway was empty and cars were either left abandoned or were falling into the cracks. The highway was slowly falling apart._

"Is everyone okay?! Cristina!" Hunt screamed.

_They all heard him but no answers were able to come out. They were out here to save people yet they were the ones who needed the saving. _

* * *

SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL

_The hospital was in chaos. Interns were scrambling around, residents were trying to help with as many surgeries as they could. The Chief had sent out most of the attendings and he had to rely on the residents this time._

Arizona POV

_I woke up early this afternoon to come check on my patients at the hospital after that horrendous earthquake. I hated earthquakes, especially when I was alone. I just hoped Callie was okay at the hospital. I was supposed to stay home and wait for Callie to come but my plans changed. Today was our night to be together carefree. I saw ambulances and people running. Inside the hospital, doctors were grabbing triage kits and running out but I still didn't know why. _

"Hey Chief, what's going on? Why is everyone getting triage kits?" she asked the Chief as soon as she spotted him.

"Dr. Robbins finally you're here. The attendings were sent to the scene to tend to the people hurt. I've only got a few attendings left here and I need you to keep the residents and interns in check. There will be a lot of kids coming in with major injuries so prepare yourself for a long day. Page me if you need me!" he said starting to walk away"

"Super, our carefree day is officially over." she said walking towards chaos of the hospital.

Chief POV

_Another hard day has come. I should be used to these kinds of emergencies but I still hated them. I just wish everyday was a calm and normal day but we never have those, there is always something happening around the hospital. For some reason though I felt like today was_ _going to be a tragic day………for the hospital. I wonder who's calling now?_

"Hello. Yes of course I'm the Chief of this hospital……….But how? How did that happen? Well can you get them out? What do you mean you don't know? The best surgeons of this hospital are in that bus, you are definitely going to get them out!" the Chief yelled into the phone before hanging up.

* * *

_As everyone gathered in front of the Chief, doctors wondered what devastating news he was about to deliver. They all knew from the look on his face._

"I just found out that there has been an accident involving some of our doctors. "

"Chief, who was in the bus?" Meredith stepped up worried.

"Well……I…….the doctors in the bus are Shepherd, Grey, Hunt, Torres, Yang and Bailey."

"Oh God" Meredith and Arizona echoed as tears welled in their eyes.

**A/N: Good guesses to the POVs. So first off the answers to the POVS are as follows:**

**POV 1: Lexie**

**POV 2: Callie**

**POV 3: Derek**

**POV 4: Owen**

**POV 5: Bailey**

**POV 6: Cristina**

**I know that was short but more will come soon I promise. Please review, thanks in advance. Thanks for the reviews so far.**


	3. We Build Then We Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.

**Chapter 2: We Build Then We Break**

"_Many people die with their music still IN them. Too often it is because they are always getting ready to live...Before they know it...time runs out."_

Arizona POV:

_I felt as if someone had hit me hard in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me. The worst had happened. When I heard the Chief say Calliope's name my heart broke into pieces. How could this happen to my Calliope? I can't lose her, I need her in my life. I was not prepared to hear the Chief say Calliope was in the accident. I may be a little selfish for not thinking of my other surgeon friends but they aren't the ones who I plan to spend the rest of my life with. _

_I walked into the empty locker room. I went to Calliope's locker and opened. I saw her scrub shirts and caps hung in the locker. I put the shirt against my face and took in her scent of lavender that I had grown to love. It reminded me of a simpler time when we would either be at the hospital together or at home cuddling. I felt a catch in my throat._

_Tears slid down my cheeks, wetting my skin. My shoulders began to shake as sobs, unchecked poured out of me. __**Calliope, Calliope…….What's going to happen to us? **__I couldn't stop crying. Couldn't stop aching inside. I buried my face in the light blue fabric and felt dampness soak into the material. I could almost hear Calliope saying, __**"Be strong." **__But I only wept harder, not caring. Somehow the tear stains seemed appropriate. The shirt would wear watermarks forever, a symbol of the lost innocence of our life together. I didn't even know if she would survive this, because I sure as hell can't survive without her._

Meredith POV

_I think I take things and people for granted sometimes. I hate to show my emotions because I feel vulnerable when I do. I never stop to look around and see all the amazing people that I have in my life. Why do I not tell them how much they mean to me? Sure I changed a lot but I still hold myself back from people in fear of getting hurt or losing them. I gave my whole heart and soul to Derek, I took a chance with him. He can't leave me yet, not now, not ever. He holds me together……._

_My person, husband, and sister were stuck in bus and I didn't even know if they were alive. Why do all these bad things keep happening to me? I knew happiness was overrated, it doesn't last forever. Something tragic always happens in my life. I didn't have anyone to support me through all of this. I was in my bed alone, no one by my side. I couldn't sleep with all the worries in my head. I fingered the bracelet on my wrist that Derek had bought for me on Christmas. I stuffed my fist into my mouth, so that Alex wouldn't hear me cry myself to sleep._

Mark's POV

_I was McSteamy, I could get any woman I wanted. But I chose Lexie and I was finally happy. She changed me, she helped me become a better person and I loved her for that. _

_Sometimes its easy to feel you're the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated or unsatisfied or barely getting by. But that feeling's a lie and if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will find you and make it all ok. Because we all need a little help sometimes, someone to help us hear the music in the world, to remind us that it won't always be this way, that someone is out there. And that someone will find you. At this moment there are over six billion people in the world, give or take a few and sometimes all you need is one. All I needed was Lexie back._

* * *

"Can anyone hear me?" Derek asked worried about his friends.

"Yeah Shepherd I'm here. Cristina where are you?" Owen said.

"Don't yell I'm right here. You just caused my head to feel like it's going to explode." Cristina sighed grabbing her head.

"Hey I'm here too. Great we get in a bus to save lives and now we are stuck in a bus." Callie sighed angrily.

"I get excited on my first triage emergency outside the hospital and now I'm stuck in here with throbbing pain." Lexie complained.

"Would y'all just shut up. My body is aching and y'all are sitting here whining and complaining. Instead of complaining we need to figure out how to get out of this tiny bus." Bailey informed the group.

"She's right guys. We need to get out of here fast. I think the bus is going tilt…" Derek was cut off.

"I can't take this, it's too small in here. I need to move around, I hate being upside down" Callie started to fix herself upright.

"Callie, no! Don't move!" Owen yelled as the bus started to tilt towards the open hole in the highway.

_Callie was in the front part of the bus near the driver, she saw that the driver had a pool of blood around his head. He was already dead. Callie started hyperventilating uncontrollably and the bus was tilting further and further into the hole as her body shook out of control._

"Callie look at me. Look over here!" Bailey said as she slowly started to get her attention.

"Listen to me, you need to calm down and just breath slowly. It's going to be ok. We can't move around that much especially you. Your in the front area of the bus and this bus is halfway in the hole. A little more shaking and we're all going to die."

_Callie started to calm down as she took in Bailey's words. She didn't want to be the reason of her friends deaths._

"Guys wait a minute, we all have our cell phones with us right?" Lexie said to the group.

_Everyone searched through their pockets trying not to make to much movements. Luckily they all had their cell phones._

"I knew I should have charged my phone last night. I only have two bars left." Callie sighed.

"I'm going to get the Chief on speaker guys. We need to find out if they are getting us any help." Derek said taking the lead.

_The phone rang two times before the Chief finally picked up the phone._

"Chief, it's Shepherd. I don't know if you found out but…." he was cut off.

"Shepherd thank god you called. We've been worried about you guys. Listen there is a team being assembled right now to get you guys out in the safest possible way. We are doing everything we can. The paramedics and fire department are on their way. I'm coming out there too with a few of our doctors. We are all going to help you get out don't worry. I need you all to stay strong and alive. We don't know the extent of your injuries yet. Be very careful with your movements." the Chief informed the group.

"Thanks Chief, we'll see you when you get here" Derek said.

* * *

SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL

_The Chief called in Dr. Robbins, Dr. Grey, Dr. Sloan, and Dr. Karev. He knew they'd want to be there. The Chief didn't know if they would survive this. He just hoped that it wasn't as bad as it seems. He saw the surgeons rush in to his office waiting to hear some news._

"Get ready people, we're going to save our team. Get your kits ready and lets go save our peoples lives. They need us now more than ever." he informed the group of doctors.

**A/N: I know it's kind of short but more will come soon I promise. Thanks for the reviews so far by everyone. Please review more so I can give you guys longer chapters. Thanks!**


	4. Think of Me Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N: Just a heads up, in this chapter I will be splitting each couples conversations separately. Also I'm a huge Arizona/Callie fan so this might come off more as a Arizona/Callie. I'm not sure yet which couple it will be more centered on, but we'll see.**

**Chapter 3: Think of Me Tonight**

"_Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away.. and in the end.. there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometime we lose them there again."_

_

* * *

_

_The drive to the highway where six surgeons lives were at stake, was the longest for their companions. It was silent and no one was talking. All you could hear was the sound of the ambulances. Today was a day that these doctors would never forget._

_As soon as they got to the horrific scene, the doctors ran out in panic. They saw firefighters devising a plan to try and get them out as safe as possible._

"We're here, how is everyone holding up?" the Chief immediately knelt down to the floor to see if his surgeons were ok.

"I think we're fine for now, we need to get out of here fast" Derek answered for the group.

* * *

**Arizona & Callie**

"Calliope, oh my god. Are you ok?" Arizona laid down on the ground facing Callie with concern.

"Arizona! I'm so glad to see you. I missed you. I'm fine don't worry about me" Callie forced a smile trying to hide her nagging pain.

"No you're not. I'm a surgeon too Calliope and I know when….." Callie cut her off.

"You're wearing the ring…." Callie smiled.

_Flashback_

_(One day before accident)_

_Callie had paged Arizona to meet her in the hospital chapel. Arizona wondered why she wouldn't want to meet her in the on call room instead. She was so anxious that she practically ran to the chapel._

_Arizona pushed open the door. Inside, the air was cool, candles glowed on the altar, and small rectangular windows allowed sunlight to filter into the darkness. She waited for her eyes to adjust and saw Callie sitting in a pew near the front. She slid beside her._

"_Hi. What's up?" she whispered._

_Callie turned to her and took her in her arms._

"_I wanted to be alone with you here, before our long surgery schedule."_

_She returned her hug and felt her anxiety evaporate._

"_Well, here I am. Although the on call room would have been better."_

_Callie smiled knowingly and shifted in the pew but Arizona could tell that something was troubling her._

"_I need to know how important marriage is to you?"_

_Caught totally off guard by her question, Arizona fumbled for an answer._

"_Wha…..I….um…….Why?"_

"_Because I love you, Arizona."_

"_I love you too" Arizona smiled._

"_Because I want to marry you" Callie blurted out nervously._

_The atmosphere in the chapel became charged, and Arizona could scarcely hold in her breath. Her heart hammered against her rib cage._

"_Super, so is this a genuine marriage proposal?" _

_Callie laughed lightly and took her hand._

"_There's never been anybody else for me except you, Arizona Robbins. And there never will be."_

_Arizona's heart melted._

"_And you're afraid I might not want marry you?"_

"_You should have a choice."_

"_You're my choice Calliope Torres." she said softly._

_A smile of joy and relief lit Callie's face._

"_I was hoping you would say that" Callie said proudly._

"_Now you know."_

_She dug in her coat pocket and withdrew a small box. _

"_This is for you" Callie handed the box to Arizona._

_Heart pounding she opened it and saw a ring of fine silver, intricately carved, with a turquoise set in its center._

"_It's gorgeous." she whispered._

_She admired the ring caught with surprise._

"_So is this my engagement ring?"_

"_It's a promise ring."_

_Callie removed it from the box and slipped it onto her third finger of her left hand._

"_It's a promise that someday soon I'll buy you a diamond engagement ring, when I can really plan on marrying you" Callie started to feel emotional as she saw the ring on her finger._

_Tears filmed Arizona's eyes as she held out her hand to stare at the ring. She leaned forward and, in the quiet sanctity of the chapel, she kissed her lovingly on her lips. They pulled away for a split second._

"_Don't you ever leave me Calliope Torres. You're stuck with me forever now." she smiled._

_Callie kissed her forehead and they leaned into each other again….._

_End of Flashback._

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I? Don't change the subject on me Calliope" Arizona started to get angry.

"Arizona, I'm fine. I break bones for a living, nothing can hurt me." she said weakly.

_Arizona hated people who acted cocky but she thought when Callie acted cocky it was sexy and appealing. She never understood why._

"Callie, wait a minute. Is that blood in your hair?" Arizona started to panic.

"I don't feel anything…..oh my….." Callie started to get scared when blood was all over her fingers.

"Dammit, Calliope listen to me. I'm going to give you a gauze bandage. Wrap it around your head covering the wound" Arizona ran to her kit and grabbed the gauze bandage.

_Arizona reached her hand over as far as she could through the broken glass to hand Callie the gauze._

"Ok I'm upside down so you have to guide me while I'm wrapping. I……." her eyes started to roll back.

_Pain instantly intensified for Callie. Her vision blurred and soon everything darkened and she felt nothing anymore. _

"Oh no, this can't be happening. Calliope!! Calliope can you hear me?" Arizona felt like the whole world was crashing around her.

"Somebody help!" she yelled out of fear.

* * *

**Derek & Meredith**

_Meredith laid on the hard floor. She saw Lexie was talking to Mark and she looked pretty bad. Cristina was next to Owen and as he was talking she looked annoyed as usual. Then Derek broke her thoughts._

"Meredith, I'm so glad to see you" he looked at her trying to reach out his hand.

"Derek, you shouldn't have gone. This would have never happened" Meredith looked away scared to face reality.

"I'm a doctor Meredith, this is my job. I came here to help people and sometimes our lives need saving too. It's just the way it goes."

"You can't leave me. Don't you even think about it. You're going to get out of this, you all are."

"Everybody's always rushing around, Meredith. They never stop and look around. They never see the new green color of the trees. Have you ever noticed how bright that shade of green is? And the flowers….flowers always seem to know when it's time to start growing. One day the ground is flat, and the next day little green stems are poking up."

_She'd never heard him be so contemplative._

"I'll never take anything for granted again. I'll always be grateful to see every patient that ever comes along. We rush through the hospital everyday trying to get in as many surgeries as we can and we don't even take the time to talk to our patients. But most importantly I'll never take you for granted."

_She shivered, not from the cold, but from the tone of melancholy in his voice._

"I will too" Meredith smiled at him.

_He looked at her._

"So maybe this whole experience has made me more sensitive. What do you think?"

"I think you're starting to rub off on me" she laughed lightly.

_Derek saw her smile and his heart skipped a beat. He loved her smile, it was so beautiful._

"I love you Meredith, I always will.'

_Meredith smiled, she loved it when he said he loved her. She wanted to tell him she loved him and she couldn't love anyone else. For some reason she hesitated. Tears pooled her eyes and she stood up, leaving Derek to face this tragedy alone._

* * *

**Mark & Lexie**

_Lexie was hurting and Mark could tell, it was written all over her face. _

"Lexie, you shouldn't have gone. This is your first time and……I should have gone instead of you. I was too busy in my office checking my emails. If I would have known, I would have never let you go" Mark looked down at the cold hard floor.

"Mark look at me. I need you to be strong. I'm going to be ok, as long as you don't leave me here alone."

_He wanted to tell her he would be there for her. He wanted to tell her that she was all he wanted. He wanted to hold her hand until they got her out of the stupid bus. But he couldn't…._

"I should get back to the hospital. I've got a few surgeries lined up today. I just wanted to see how bad the accident was. I ughh…..I'll see you later maybe?"

_He was already attached, now he just had to detach himself from her. He had done it before, he could do it again. _

_Lexie was surprised by his comment. _

"But Mark I need you…you can't" he started to get up before he broke down.

_Tears ran down her cheeks and they didn't stop. He was walking away. Her head started to spin out of control and then her world went black. But he didn't even know._

_Mark POV_

_You probably have no idea how I'm burning inside. Your memories were all around me, in my home, in the hospital. I asked my heart what to do, unfortunately my answer was separation. You were so innocent, I wanted you to be the first and the last one. This day changed everything, I didn't. It's not possible to die because of separation. And don't think it's not possible to love again, the ones who came after you are being loved. The first pages are gone and the book is closed. I looked at you from a distance with grief covering my face. My love and desires were a waste but I hope your heart forgives me._

_For the first time in my life I couldn't hold it in, the tears poured out as I walked away from the only women I would ever love._

* * *

**Owen & Cristina**

_At least they were going through this together. Owen held onto Cristina as if she were slipping away._

"You're kind of hurting me" she said annoyingly shaking off his touch.

_Owen started to get angry. He was in love with a women who hated to show her emotions. A lot of times it was a lot to take in but he still loved her. When he needed her, she never left his side. Especially at a time like this, he couldn't leave her side._

"Cristina we're in the worse possible condition, can you please hold back the rude and sarcastic comments."

"I know, I'm sorry I just……." she broke down.

_When Owen saw Cristina cry, he was shocked. He was nearby her so he grabbed her face and kissed her with the utmost passion he had in him._

"We're going to get through this. We're all going to be fine. I'd never let anything happen to you." he looked at her lovingly.

"I'm so glad you're here" she soothed his face lovingly.

_Owen knew it was very rare for Cristina to show affection in these types of situations. He got lost in her touch. He started to get a throbbing pain in his back. He felt like the world was spinning. Was it because of her touch? Or was it because of something else?_

"Owen?? Open your eyes. Owen??" she started to lightly slap his face to no avail.

_Cristina felt like everything around her had stopped. She didn't know what to do. She just froze. Silent tears ran down her face._

* * *

_Think of me tonight wherever you sleep_

_Let it be me tonight in the dreams that you see_

_You tell me to come, you've missed me_

_I want to see you too_

_I'll see you soon, don't worry_

_Let's not damage what we have,_

_While our love has been put to the test_

_My hands, my face and my eyes are the watchmen of your heart_

_No one but you can get inside my heart_

_You, that I love that much, are so special and I won't die without a fight_

_I will come to you soon._

**A/N: This chapter was longer than the others you have to admit. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm so glad so many of you have put my story as your favorite. You guys are the best. Can't wait to read more of your reviews. I will be updating again soon!**


	5. Wherever You Go, I’ll Come Too

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**Chapter 4: Wherever You Go, I'll Come Too**

_"When life comes rushing at you from our of the darkness, who will you choose to face it with? Will it be someone you trust? Will they be wise? And will their love for you help them to guide you to the light? Or will they lose their way in the darkness? Will they make noble choices? Or will that person be someone untested, someone new? Life comes rushing at you from out of the darkness, when it does -- is there someone in your life you can count on? Someone who will watch over you when you stumble and fall? And in that moment, give you the strength to face your fears alone?"_

_

* * *

_

_Somehow the firefights managed to split the bus in half. They had to be extra careful with the doctors inside. They cut into the bus piece by piece as careful as possible. The Chief, Arizona, and Meredith watched as there loved ones were trying to be pulled out of a bus. Somehow Arizona and Meredith found comfort in each other, Meredith gave Arizona's hand a light squeeze as they waited. They never had moments of support toward each other but in this case they needed to lean on each other. _

_They pulled out Owen first as careful as possible since he wasn't conscious at the moment. The gurney took him towards one of the ambulances. Cristina was next, she was awake but her pain increased more as they started to get her out. She looked after Owen as they took her towards the ambulance, asking if he was ok._

_Lexie was pulled out after, her unconscious body fighting to survive. Meredith ran toward the gurney that they placed her in. She grabbed her face and stroked it lightly. Tears ran down her cheeks._

"You're going to get through this" she said as she released her face so they could get her in the next ambulance.

_Meredith now had the responsibility to care for her sister. She thought she wouldn't be able to love her as sister but she felt connected to Lexie and that shocked her completely._

_Bailey was now being carried to a gurney. She was also in pain but she seemed very alert. The Chief ran to Bailey's side to check on his favorite attending._

_Derek was maneuvered out of the bus next. Meredith immediately ran to him, careful not to touch him without knowing his injuries. She followed the gurney to the ambulance so she could go with him._

_The last person out was Callie, she was in the part of the bus where there was a hole in the highway. They had to be extra careful with her. She was unconscious so it made it a little harder for them to pull her out carefully. As they got her out and put her on a gurney, Arizona immediately ran to her side with tears already falling. She grabbed her face and her fingers touched the part of her head that was bleeding. She noticed their was also a lot of blood around her in the bus where she was previously positioned._

"She's lost a lot of blood. We need to hurry" she yelled.

_She wiped the blood of her hand and fingers on her white lab coat and scrub top. She couldn't believe Callie's blood was in her hand._

* * *

_The doctors were rushed in into Seattle Grace waiting to be tended to. _

**Room 1**

_Derek Shepherd was still awake but he was in pain. Meredith stood there watching, Derek wished she would come over and hold his hand but she just wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to face the truth. The surgeons and nurses raced around trying to figure out what was wrong with Derek Shepherd. The Chief quickly grabbed Meredith out of the room._

"Meredith you shouldn't be in there. You have to wait, just like our patients families wait" he said touching her shoulder.

"I'm a doctor Chief, I need to be in there to treat him. He needs me" she said walking towards the door.

"Meredith, don't. Just…..I need you to stay here and wait. He is going to be fine, they all are" he said pulling her back.

_She wondered if she could go see if the other were ok especially Cristina and Lexie. Somehow the Chief read her mind._

"I know you want to see them too, but I can't let you go in there. You're emotionally attached and you just can't face it all. So just please wait for me to give you an update" he pleaded.

"Ok…..umm I have patients to check on. Page me if you need me" she walked away avoiding eye contact.

_Meredith knew she couldn't face this tragedy, not alone. But she was alone, the people she cared about were fighting to live. She thought working would help her forget it, all of it…._

**Room 2**

_Lexie was unconscious and alone. Then suddenly her eyes started to flutter open. She looked around the room scared. __Her whole body was trembling as the doctors tended to her injuries. She didn't want to do this. She couldn't do this. But before she could voice her thoughts, he nudged her. She looked up and saw him, Mark came. He placed his hands on her head and on her shoulder. She could tell he was avoiding looking into her eyes and tears began to sting her eyes._

"Are you pregnant?" Dr. Smith asked.

"I…..ughh…..yes" she said as Mark's widened in shock.

_He wasn't supposed to know yet, even she found out late. She was going to tell him tonight when they got home. _

_They did an ultrasound of her stomach to see if there was a heartbeat. She was a doctor, she already knew what was wrong._

_Then he began. Despite all she tried, she couldn't block it out. It was painful, uncomfortable and she felt as though they pulled her heart out in the process._

_When it was over, she didn't cry. Not one tear seeped through her eyelids. Mark did, however. As Lexie turned to face him, she saw tears were sliding down his cheeks. She had never seen Mark Sloan shed one tear until now. But she couldn't cry. She felt empty, hollow. Everything she had ever wanted had been taken from her in the most horrible of ways. She was too disoriented to shed a tear._

**Room 3**

_Bailey hated being checked on. She was fine, she felt fine. She just wanted to get out of the room to check on the others. _

"Ok we are going to send you up for a CT just in case. But it looks like you have dislocated shoulder, you're going to be just fine."

"Good, lets get it moving so I can get out of here"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, this isn't a simple process" the doctor smiled at her.

_She tried to get herself up but pain shot through her shoulder._

"Relax Dr. Bailey, you'll be out of here in no time"

"I need Dr. Torres, not you. This is her specialty. I need to check on her and the others."

_She finally gave up and laid back down, she just wished she could get out of the room as fast possible._

**Room 4**

_Arizona pressed his fingertips against the cold, thin layer of glass that separated her from Callie. She longed to touch her, to hold her, to whisper in her ear that everything would be alright, as she had previously believed. But now, looking down on her laid out on the hospital bed, she wasn't so sure. Within seconds the happiest days of her life had turned into her worst nightmare, and she was face to face with the chilling possibility that she could lose Callie._

_She knew Callie had some sort of head injury, they just didn't know what it was yet. She choked back a sob and broke her hold._

_Arizona stared blindly at her painful form, watching numbly as doctors rushed about hurriedly, ever since the rhythmic beat of the heart monitor suddenly plummeted._

"We're losing her!" the doctor yelled.

_Arizona's world came crashing down around her, crushing her under its incredible force and forcing her to her knees. _

"No," she whispered.

_She wanted to scream it, but her throat was constricted from the sobs that racked her body. She could barely breathe. _

"Calliope you promised. Please don't go" her loud sobs filled the hospital.

**Room 5**

_Cristina was scared and she hated that feeling. Owen was in the room next to her and she hated not knowing what was going on with him. They kept checking her and she heard them say she needed some x-rays. _

_She didn't care though, she just wanted to get out of the room and be with Owen. But could she handle it? She didn't know…_

**Room 6**

_They knew Owen had an extensive back injury. They didn't know what it was yet. He had to be sent up for an MRI. Owen was alone just like Cristina, they were so close yet so far out of grasp. Know one knew what was to come of this….._

* * *

_After careful reviews of x-rays, CT scans, and MRIs each doctor had a diagnosis._

_Derek had a broken ankle, which wasn't that bad considering the impact of the accident. Lexie had a concussion and a piece of metal was stabbing her stomach. Bailey just had a dislocated shoulder luckily. Cristina had a dislocated knee. Owen had various pieces of glass in his back and a piece of metal near his spinal cord, he need surgery immediately. Callie's was the worst case at this point, Epidural Hematoma. She was the worst off at least for now. _

* * *

_As soon as the Chief found out of Callie's injury he immediately headed to Derek's room with a heartbroken Arizona in tow._

"Derek, we have a problem" the Chief announced.

"Chief, Robbins what's going on?" he asked carefully sitting up.

"It's Torres, we just found out she has an Epidural Hematoma. I've assigned Dr. Rassibi to do the surgery as soon as possible. I…'

"Chief, Rassibi can't do the procedure as well as I can. This is a very dangerous procedure. She needs to have surgery immediately. We can't wait, she's already bleeding in the brain. She doesn't have time. I need to do this."

"Shepherd, you have a broken ankle and your are not performing surgery on Dr. Torres, it's to dangerous."

"Richard, I can do this. She needs to be prepped for surgery now, she doesn't have a lot of time to waste. Or she'll…." he stopped himself.

_Derek and Richard looked at Arizona, but she already knew what he meant. _

"Please, save my Calliope" she pleaded.

_But somehow, through it all, Arizona didn't' lose her composure. She heard questions and answers, but the words didn't make sense. She was beyond caring what was said._

* * *

_Wherever you go, I'll come tooI trust you more than I trust myself,_

_You won't betray me, I know_

_I can't find my direction without you,_

_No matter where I am, _

_I need you next to meI have no reasons to leave,_

_Why would I leave you?_

_Wherever you go, I'll come too_

_My life is yours,_

_I'd die for you,_

_My heart cherishes you,_

_Wherever you go, I'll come too_

_If you love me at least take care of yourself_

_Sleep good at night,_

_Get up happy in the morning,_

_Why would I leave you?_

_Wherever you go, I'll come too_

**A/N: Sorry the update took long but I hope you like this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Thanks for the support. I just wanted to let you know more emotional problems will be coming up for all couples so be ready. Please review again, thanks!**


	6. Wake Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**Chapter 5: Wake Up**

_Some of us escape the pain of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come to terms with the past, and sometimes we bury our regret by promising to change your own ways. But, our biggest regrets are not for the things we did -- but, for the things we didn't do. Things we didn't say that could've save someone that we care about. Especially when we can see the dark storm that's headed their way._

_

* * *

_

_Derek and the Chief were looking at scans done in the last hour for Callie. Callie was being prepped for surgery. They had wrapped a temporary cast around his broken ankle. Even though he was using one crutch to walk, people were surprised he was going through with the surgery._

"We waited too long. She's hemorrhaging rapidly. I need to get in there now…." Arizona walked in.

"Tell me what's going on, I can't just sit and wait. I need to know. Give it to me straight." Arizona jumbled the words fast out of her mouth.

"Well as you know she has a Epidural Hematoma. She's been hemorrhaging too long. This was a result from laceration of an artery, the middle meningeal artery. This is a very dangerous type of injury because the bleed is from a high-pressure system and deadly increases in intracranial pressure can result rapidly. I don't know what's going on in her brain right now but I will be performing a craniotomy." she wanted it straight out and that's what he gave her.

"I….I…just please promise me you'll save her from this" she pleaded with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to save Callie from this. I don't make promises but I do my job to the best of my ability. But I do promise that I will try everything to save her. That's the only thing I can do." he touched her shoulder and walked out of the room to start his surgery.

_The Chief looked at Arizona with guilt in his eyes. If he hadn't sent them out this would have never happened._

_Arizona couldn't move, she didn't know if she was ready to face what was coming ahead._

* * *

_Derek was walking towards the OR where Callie was awaiting. As he was walking everybody was whispering to each other, probably wondering why he was performing surgery with one good leg. He saw Meredith come his way with a shocked look on her face._

"Derek, what are you doing? I heard about Callie's surgery. Are you sure you can do this?" she touched his should lightly.

"I don't have time to talk now. I need to get to the OR, this is a emergency procedure" he shook of her touch angrily.

"Are you angry with me?" Meredith followed him.

"I can't believe you're asking me. I don't have time to have this conversation with you" he didn't look back.

"Derek, come on. You can't take your anger out on me. I didn't give you a broken ankle."

"You're right you didn't. But you did leave me alone. You're supposed to be my wife and yet you can't even hold my hand or give me soothing words while I'm stuck in a damn bus!" he yelled as he stopped in an empty hallway.

"That's not fair. I was just…." she was cut off.

"You know I took the dark and twisty part of you for a long time but I can't do it anymore. I give you everything, and yet you can't even give me the support I needed today. Sure I got the easy end of the stick compared to Callie and the others but I was in there too Meredith. I could have died too, we all could have. But you just stood back and watched. I just…I wanted……. I can't deal with this right now." he said limping away as fast as he could.

_Meredith watched him walk away. She couldn't go after him because she didn't know what to say. Tears clouded her eyes as she walked the other direction._

* * *

_Lexie was still in a room waiting to be taken to surgery. She had a lot of bleeding after the miscarriage. There was pregnancy tissue still inside of her that had to be removed. They also had to remove the piece of metal in her stomach before she got an infection. As she was sitting alone she felt sadness engulf her. Mark walked in the room and stood next to her as the Dr. Keeley walked in after him with her charts._

_The doctor explained the procedure and how what to expect afterwards. It dawned on her what effect this was going to have on her. Her lips twisted and she felt Mark grab for her hand. Pulling her hands away, Lexie nodded unsteadily at the doctor's words and turned her eyes down at the floor._

_She had to stay put and not move for a little while. Mark tried to hold her, tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away. The last thing she wanted was him. Instead, her eyes rolled up to the ceiling and she began to count the tiles. As soon as she reached 200, they told her she had to go up to surgery._

"Lexie, listen I….." he started.

"Save it Mark, I just…..I can't do this with you" the tears poured out as she spoke.

"I know I was wrong, I should have been there for you. But I was scared and I…."

"You were scared?! I was the one stuck in the bus, I am the one going up to surgery because of a miscarriage. I lost my baby…..our baby. The least you could have done was be there" she said angrily but the tears never stopped.

"Don't do this Lexie, don't push me away like I pushed you away. I was wrong, but I'm ready to be here now" he smiled through his tears.

"I can't even look at you right now" she looked at him with anger.

_He was shocked and hurt. But he knew he deserved it. Mark watched as she was wheeled away by Alex Karev, listening to the clack-clack of the wheels of her bed and the swish of the elevator doors as they closed behind her. Cut off from her, he shuddered._

* * *

_Cristina felt as if they were trapped in a bad dream, one that was circular and kept coming back to the same starting place. Why couldn't they get out of this nightmare?_

_Owen was in bad condition, he needed surgery too. Mark and Derek were going to perform the surgery after Callie's. She couldn't believe this was happening. _

_She had been avoiding Owen all day but one of the nurses came to her room and told her Owen needed to see her, she knew she couldn't get out of this._

_She went into his room with her wheelchair. He looked shocked seeing her._

"How is your knee?" he asked concerned.

"It still hurts a little. They gave me medication. I'm waiting for the temporary Ortho attending to come tomorrow. She's taking over for Callie, for now" she looked down at the floor.

"What's really wrong with you Cristina?" he looked at her with a pained expression

_She didn't want to cry, she couldn't._

"I don't know what you want me to say" she mumbled.

"You've been ignoring me since we got to the hospital, I asked for you a few times but you never came" he said hurt.

"I was just giving you space"

"Space for what? I don't need space from you!" he pleaded.

"Well maybe I needed space from you" she glared at him.

"I don't want to fight with you Cristina."

"I don't want to fight either. I'm not in the mood."

"Cristina, listen….." he was cut off.

"I'm going to go back to my room. I guess I'll see you after your surgery maybe. We'll see" she started to turn the wheelchair toward the door.

_A flood of emotions crossed Owen's face._

"Please don't leave."

_His voice was scarcely a whisper._

"I have to go, I can't be here" she turned away from him.

_He reached his hand to the back of her wheelchair, her back to him. He pulled her chair back towards his bed._

"Don't, Cristina. Don't leave me. I can't make it without you." he pleaded.

"I can't deal with all of this Owen. I just want to start working again." she rolled out of his quicjky as she could.

_Her words once again stung Owen but this time it was much worse._

* * *

_Arizona was in the waiting room with Mark, Bailey, and the Chief. Mark was waiting for Lexie and Callie. Derek and Avery came out in their scrubs. _

"Arizona, Callie just woke up. If you would like to talk to her before we put her to sleep, you should go now but please hurry" Derek informed.

_Arizona was grateful Derek had come and told her. She touched his shoulder lightly and ran to the OR. She was excited, nervous, and scared._

_She arrived at in the OR just as the nurses were getting everything ready. One arm was hooked to an IV, but as soon she saw Arizona she held her tightly with her free arm when she bent over her bed. Although she smelled of medicine, she felt warm, and she longed to climb into bed with Callie and hold her._

"Ari…." she numbly whispered.

"You're awake" she grinned happily hoping it was a good sign.

_Maybe this was a sign that Callie would be okay._

"The others are here too. Everyone is waiting for you and they want to see you after your surgery." she squeezed her hand.

"You look beautiful." Callie told her.

_She knew how she really looked, dark circles were smudged under her eyes and she didn't bother to do anything about it._

"I'll look better when you come down from recovery."

"Arizona, I want to tell you some things before they operate" she swallowed weakly.

"What things?"

"I want you to know I'm okay about this and I want you to be okay about it. No matter what the outcome is."

_It felt as if a hand had reached into her chest and clutched her heart._

"The outcome is that you'll be alright." she said stubbornly.

"I always want you to know I've done a lot of thinking about some things we talked about. You know, about the hereafter and all. "

_Callie grinned._

"Heaven's a real place, Arizona-a beautiful place-and if I can't wait for you at the end of an aisle on our wedding day, I'll wait for you in heaven."

"Calliope, you're scaring me-"

"Please, let me finish. I don't want to scare you. I only want you to know that either way this surgery turns out, I'll be fine. I….I just want you to be fine."

"I can't think about losing you. Don't make me" Arizona pleaded.

"You're the best part of my life and I will always love you."

_Tears had sprung to her eyes. Behind her, she heard Derek and Avery come into the OR, and they gave her a look that meant it was time. She felt panicked, afraid of letting go of her hand._

"I'll see you in a few hours." she said through gritted teeth.

_Her eyelids drooped from the sedation, but still she held onto her._

"I love you Ari……" she whispered to her before here eyelids closed.

_She choked back a sob and broke her hold, then stepped aside so that the others could surround her bed. _

_And while she would not recall later the exact sequence of events, she'd never forget the cold, snakelike fear that clutched at her insides and numbed her soul. _

* * *

_Arizona was in the area where family and friends waited for news from various operating rooms. She sat next to Mark. Mark pulled her head to his chest to comfort her. He knew she was hurting._

_As the hours dragged by, Arizona and the others were patiently waiting. _

_She felt taut and edgy. Mark tried to get her to eat something, but she refused. She stared down at the floor, listening to the thump of her heart, the whispers of those around her._

_Suddenly the waiting room door opened and she looked up to see Derek standing in front of their group. Derek removed his lucky scrub cap. Arizona allowed her eyes to travel the length of him and saw flecks of blood on the blue paper coverings of his shoes. __**Calliope's blood, **__she knew instinctively. He sighed heavily and looked down._

"There was a lot of bleeding……" he started.

_But she didn't want to listen...._

* * *

_There comes a moment when one starts to see the world differently,_

_Your hands can't catch anything, it all goes toward the sky._

_In the silence of screams and cries,_

_Rainfall becomes a salvage for wounds,_

_The world turns and the sun rises,_

_Sorrow passes by, hope comes_

_What you see is real, just wake up_

_Hang on to the sound of your soul, just hang on_

_It hurts so much to see you suffer,_

_Your eyes look as if they've cried,_

_Everything around you becomes a big lie,_

_It's too much of a weight for you to carry and it becomes hard to bare _

_What you see is real, just wake up_

_Hang on to the sound of your soul, just hang on._

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. Do you think Callie will be okay? Please review more and I'll update sooner. Thanks again.**


	7. You’re Still Not Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS FIRST. Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story and also writing wonderful reviews. And I also want to give a heads up that my story is turning into an Arizona/Callie story. I love their characters together I want to focus more on them. There will be a mix of the other couples too a little but mostly Arizona/Callie. I hope you guys don't stop reading my story. Also if you would like me to write about a certain couple more, please write in the review which couple and I will write them more story lines too. Thanks again! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: You're Still Not Here**

"_It seems to me that if you or I must choose between two courses of thought or action, we should remember our dying and try so to live that our death brings no pleasure on the world."_

* * *

Arizona POV

"There was a lot of bleeding…" he looked down to the floor.

_I didn't think I could handle it what he was going to say._

"I can't do this," I choked

_I turned my back toward the everyone, trying to leave. I felt Mark's hand grab my arm, flinging me back toward him. _

"Mark let me go!" I cried, tears now pouring from my eyes.

_I didn't mean to hurt him as my fists pounded against his chest. I couldn't do this, I wasn't strong enough. It wasn't supposed to be this hard, it wasn't supposed to be this complicated. I couldn't watch her die, I wouldn't. _

"Please…" begging, my fists finally tiring out once I realized he wasn't giving in.

_I placed my head in my hands, collapsing into his chest as his grip strengthened around my quivering body. I cried and he held me._

"Arizona, just let him finish. We don't yet…." he pleaded.

_I still didn't budge, silent cries still escaping my mouth. I felt his hands grab my shoulders again, squaring them so I would face him. _

"Don't run away from this…I'll be right here."

_My eyes closed, holding tears in as I bit my bottom lip slightly. I pushed myself to turn around and look at Derek, my friend and colleague._

"Arizona, she's not dead" he came closer to me grabbing my shoulders.

_Was this a dream? I couldn't believe it._

"There was a lot of complications, we lost her once but she made it through. But we…." I had to interrupt him.

"You saved her. She's alive. This is super Derek. You really are the best!" I hugged him and smiled for the first time in awhile today.

_I felt his shoulders stiffen as he hugged back. There was more….._

"What is it? But what?" my smile faded away.

"I'm sorry Arizona. She's slipped into a deep coma. We don't know how long she is going to be comatose. We don't know if she will ever……..I'm so sorry." he looked as if he was disappointed in himself.

"I need to see her. Please.." I pleaded to him.

"Sure, come with me" he put his arm around my shoulder.

_Mark gave my hand a small squeeze. I looked at him for an instant and saw that his eyes were watery. It was hard for him too. Derek showed me to her room as I shut the door behind me._

_She had no expression on her face but she looked so beautiful. I sat in the chair and leaned over he bed to touch her beautiful long hair that I loved. It didn't have the smell of her shampoo that I had grown used to. Her eyes didn't have the glow that they used to have when she would sleep. It's like she wasn't there anymore._

"Calliope….it wasn't supposed to be like this. Do you know how hard this is for me? To let myself believe that you're going to wake up right now. Please don't go, you promised me a life together. I can't make it without you."

_I know it was fate that brought you to me. But fate brings pain too. I feel doubtful hopes. I am afraid of my dreams. I need to hear your voice. Just me, the one who only loves you. I can't find someone else who can give me life like you do. The love you have put in my place. Please keep believing that the one you consider as your love is me. When it is easy to miss you and hard to forget you. I need to read our destiny from your eyes, but your eyes are shut. Shut out from this world and me. _

_I had to leave this room. I couldn't see my Calliope suffer anymore. I needed to sleep this off, maybe it was a bad dream. I kissed her forehead. As I walked by the hallways of the hospital, I couldn't talk. I couldn't look at anyone. I turned around and headed to the nearest on call room. I sat on the bed and pulled my knees to my chest. Tears blurred my eyes…_

_Is this a punishment from God? What did I do to deserve this? What is left that you can take from me? What good is it now that everything is empty without her? Did you take her away from me? Why can't I stop crying?_

* * *

_I couldn't believe I was in Seattle. I felt like the hospital halls carried a story with it, I knew my time here would be different and life changing. _

_I left her and now here I was, only the temporary Orthopedic Surgeon. Apparently the head attending was in a bad accident and she was in a coma. When Chief Webber called me, I couldn't pass up the chance. I wasn't in the best place in Los Angeles, maybe this was a sign that things could be better here._

_I thought I didn't love her, but I find myself yearning for her now that I am so far away from her. My eyes still see her and now I don't even remember why I left her._

_What is that noise? I heard loud sobbing coming from one of the on call rooms. Should I walk in? Should I see if the person was okay? Well I couldn't just leave them._

_As I opened the door, I saw blond curls and her head was buried in her knees. She was sobbing so loud but the sad part was that I could feel the pain in her sobs. I could tell she was also a attending doctor from her scrubs and coat. I tried to read the ID card hung the side of her coat. Robbins……Arizona._

_I touched her shoulder lightly._

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" I said as she started to look up.

_When she looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes……..I forgot about her for just a second. All I could see was this new woman who was already making me nervous._

"Oh I'm sorry. Was I that loud? I just….I'm sorry" she mumbled quickly while trying to wipe her tears off her face.

_She had missed a tear, for some reason my instinct told me to reach over and wipe it away. I couldn't control myself._

"You missed one" I said as I smiled at her.

"Uhh…..thanks." she said nervously looking down at her hands.

"I'm Dr. Lara Perez, the temporary attending surgeon for Ortho." I said as I extended my hand out for a shake.

_She looked at me with wide eyes for a moment, her mouth agape._

"I should……I have to go" she mumbled again.

"But……." she was already at the door.

"I'm sorry….it's just…..I need to be somewhere." she said as she walked out of the room.

_I looked down at the bed and saw a ring. It must have been hers. It was simple, yet beautiful. Now I knew I had to find her again, just to give her the ring back…..right?_

* * *

_Will my heart beat?_

_If you're not here._

_Will it cry out?_

_If you don't hear it._

_Please……._

_Don't run from me._

_Will my soul live?_

_If you're not here._

_Who can stand the pain I'm suffering?_

_What heart could love you as much as mine?_

_Just listen to me one last time._

_Hold my hand one last my face have a smile?_

_If you're not here._

_Will my grief end?_

_If you leave me._

_Please don't run from me._

_Will my soul survive?_

_If you're not here._

_I look around for your eyes._

_But you're still not here._

**A/N: I know this was short but more to come soon. I've already started writing the next chapter. As you can see a new character is introduced and this will definitely cause some drama and tension. Please review!! Thanks ****J**


	8. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**Chapter 7: Getting to Know You**

_Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real when you woke up you didn't know what to believe? What would you do if what you thought was true wasn't, and what you thought wasn't true was. Would you retreat into your dreams with the hope of finding a more perfect reality? Sometimes life is stranger than a dream, and the only way to wake up is to face what lies are hidden in your soul. And you can only hope that in those moments of dark reflection, that you are not alone._

* * *

_Arizona's POV_

_Here I was as miserable as ever sitting at Joe's alone with a drink in my hand. I couldn't be at the hospital anymore. I hated the fact that I could look at her but she couldn't look back at me. I needed to see her eyes again, her smile, her laughter, her everything. _

_Everyone has been asking me why I've been crying so much. I just wanted to say have you ever fallen in love? So please don't ask why I'm crying. _

_When will my tears finish? I wish I knew too. My heart is in too much pain. I'm lost in thoughts lately. Do people just think I could forget about her just because she might not wake up again? Well they were wrong._

_I wouldn't love anyone else to forget her. I wouldn't see anybody to forget her.I just wouldn't be able to forget her. The moment I knew she was the one, I knew I couldn't love anyone else like her. _

_As I was ready for another shot, I felt a light tap on my shoulder._

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have something for you that you left behind yesterday at the on call room" she took out the ring that Callie gave her.

_Calliope's promise ring. How did I not notice it was missing from my finger? I quickly grabbed it from her hand and put it back on my finger, the place it should be._

_I looked up to this new doctor and I remembered her from my episode yesterday in the on call room. I was slightly embarrassed._

"My ring, thank you. I feel so relieved that you found it before I even noticed it was gone. I would be going crazy" she looked down at the hand where the ring was.

"Not a problem. I'm Lara Perez, and you are Arizona Robbins, head of Peds right?" she extended her hand out.

_(NO POV)_

_Arizona looked at Lara and noticed that her features were very similar to Calliope. Same big brown eyes, same smile, she was even Callie's height. When she looked at Lara it was almost as if she were looking at Callie. But Callie had something in her that she couldn't see in anyone else._

"Nice to meet you Dr. Perez. How did you know my name?" she shook her hand this time.

"Call me Lara please. Well yesterday when I was in the on call room, I saw your ID tag. And your name is not something I can forget" she laughed lightly.

_For the first time since the accident, Arizona smiled. She didn't think anyone could get her to smile again, only Calliope would be able to._

"Listen I'm sorry to be so blunt but why were you crying yesterday?" she asked with deep sincerity.

"My girlfriend was in an accident, I had just found out that she was in a deep coma. It's been really hard for me ever since…..I….." she started to tear up yet again.

_Lara couldn't believe it, she didn't think Arizona was a lesbian like herself. She thought Arizona was a straight woman. It broke her heart to see her crying. She reached out to touch her hand. _

"Don't cry, it's going to be okay" she put her hand over Arizona's.

_Arizona jumped at her touch. She pulled her hand away._

"I'm sorry…I was just" she started to apologize.

"No it's fine, I'm sorry. I'm in a very sensitive place right now" she offered a smile.

"Can you tell me about her?"

_Arizona was surprised at first. She wasn't sure if she should tell a person she just met about her Calliope. _

"She is my best friend, my lover, my partner, my girlfriend… she is my everything. And I'll be damned if people say that things are going to be all right. Because truth is, no one knows that. I don't, they don't… but then again, personally I choose not to believe it. I know for a fact that things won't be okay. I know for a fact I'll never be able to see my girlfriend next to me when I wake up. I'll never be able to hold her hand as we take a stroll through the park. I won't be able to receive that great feeling of her lips on mine… I'll never have any of it again. Because I don't know if she will come back to me. I don't know if she will be able to get through this" tears brimmed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I know how you feel.'

_Arizona's head shot up and looked at Lara, how can she know what it's like?_

"How would you know? Have you ever been so in love with someone who you knew you were losing?" Arizona said angrily.

"Actually I do….my fiancé, Jenny died in a car accident one week before our wedding" she looked down at her shoes.

"I'm….I didn't…..I'm so sorry" she instantly regretted being mean to her.

"She was my everything too. A man decided to get drunk and idiotically drive home the very same night, consequently resulting in a head on collision. And no, not just any head on collision, a head on collision with my fiancé's car. I could never forget the words the police officer told me as I waited for her in the hospital. 'Unexpected tragedy……..Killed on impact……Drunk driver……..I'm sorry.' Truth be told, none of these words meant what they should have to me. All I could think was… she was gone. And there was nothing I could do about it. The one person who had always been there for me was gone. I realized I had never felt so alone, as I did in that very moment" she had tears streaming down her face.

_Arizona had the urge to reach over and give her a comforting hug but she couldn't. She didn't want to touch or be touched by anyone else but Calliope._

"Six months later I met Emily. We were friends instantly and after awhile it turned into more. It was hard for me to let her in but I did. But things always got complicated because she always felt like I didn't love her as much as I loved Jenny. And so I ran, as soon as the Chief called me, I couldn't say no. I just wish I didn't have to be the temporary replacement for the love of your life" she looked at Arizona with sadness.

"I didn't think anyone would understand what I was going through but I guess I'm wrong too sometimes."

"You know you didn't lose her yet, she's still alive. There is still hope, don't ever let go of that. And you should know that I'll always be here for you too."

"Thanks Dr…..I mean Lara. I'm glad to have a new supportive friend like you." she smiled to her.

"No problem" she reached over and squeezed Arizona's hand.

_This time Arizona didn't pull away, she accepted the comforting. There was something about Lara that intrigued her. Was it because she had gone through a similar and more horrific tragedy? She didn't know yet but she didn't think being alone would help her get through this. _

* * *

_Arizona had gone to visit Callie everyday, four weeks had passed and she still wasn't awake. Arizona had also grown very close to Lara, maybe a little too close. _

"Hey Calliope, it's me. It kills me to see you like this everyday. I'm hurting and I know that you never meant to hurt me. How did we end up here? I just want to make sure that you know something. I don't know where life is going to take us right now, but I do know that if life gives you another chance, I want to have everything that we had and more. I love you so much, and if we get another chance, I'll show you how much I love you for a lifetime." she put her head down and began to sob softly.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, busy with work. Hope you like this chapter. It's not too long but it's long enough for this chapter. Please review! Thanks!**


	9. I Don’t Wanna Let You Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N: This chapter is based on the song "Undertow" by Timbaland ft. The Fray & Esthero. It's a really good song. Please don't be mad after this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: I Don't Wanna Let You Go**

__

"Cause I don't wanna let you go  
and we're caught in the undertow.  
Cause I ain't losing my control  
And we're caught in the undertow.  
I hold the prayer is all our own  
but we need air we go alone.  
Cause I don't wanna let you go,  
til we're caught in the undertow."

* * *

_Arizona's POV _

_I couldn't believe that she wasn't there again. I thought I heard her, I thought she was there._

_**Flashback**_

"_I love you too."_

"_Calliope, you're back…." my head instantly shot up to look at her._

_But she wasn't there. Her eyes were shut. Was I hallucinating?_

"_Arizona, how you holding up?" Derek said putting his hand lightly on my shoulder._

"_I….ughh…I" _

"_Arizona…..you look like you've seen a ghost" he said concerned._

"_I thought I heard her. I mean I know I heard her." _

"_Arizona, Callie's progress hasn't changed. Listen I didn't want to have to tell you this but it's unlikely that she will wake up again and live a normal life. I'm sorry I couldn't save her from this but I tried…..I just…..she didn't fight back, at least not hard enough." he looked down at the floor._

_**End of Flashback**_

_I take a seat on the bed and lie down on the right side. I usually slept on the right side that's why. She used to always complain that I would take up more than half the bed though. I didn't doubt her once._

_I dig my head into the pillow and I can smell her as if she's right there. I let my eyes close and it's almost as if it's back how it used to be._

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" I hear a voice.

_My eyes immediately shoot open and I look around the room, but there's no one there. It's weird because I could have sworn I heard something. What's even weirder is that it almost sounded like her…..again. But that's impossible. I close my eyes again and lay back down trying to remember that familiar feeling, even if it's only for a few minutes._

"Feels just like old times…" I hear the same voice.

_My eyes open up again and I glance from left to right. No one is there. Maybe I'm just hallucinating this stuff. But it sounds just like her…I close my eyes one last time. This time maybe even harder than before._

"You're on my side of the bed though" I hear the voice again.

_And this time I sit up in the bed and look around. And instead of finding nothing and no one like usual. I see her……_

"Calliope?" I whispered.

_Tragedies……sometimes we only get one. Well, one to the lucky. Sometimes it's more. Either way, there's always one tragedy in your life that's worst than the rest. There's always one where you can never fully get over and she was it for me._

_How was I supposed to accept the fact that she would never come back to me? I mean I knew it deep down inside but I didn't want to believe it. When I heard Derek actually say it, it finally dawned on me. And I broke down, she was gone again. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did I have to lose another person that I loved again? The hardest part is going to be letting her go…..I don't think I can do it._

* * *

_I walked the halls of the hospital like a ghost for days. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was supposed to be perky and happy not miserable. But I couldn't feel anything anymore because I didn't want to. I thought she was it for me, I had found the one person who completed me and now she was almost gone. Sure her body was there but her soul wasn't there anymore because if it was she would wake up and come back. The Calliope I knew would fight, she would fight as hard as she could. She was supposed to be strong, why couldn't she be stronger?_

* * *

"Hey it's me again…..look I'm not really sure if I should be here right now. Calliope I don't even know what to say right now. I can't accept the fact that you can't come back from this, I won't believe it. I need you Calliope, I need you to wake up and show me those beautiful brown eyes. Calliope if you just wake up and come back to me, I want to marry you if your ready. I love you with all of my heart. You are my world and this past month without you has been hell for me. I can't imagine living my entire life without you. Please baby you need to come back to me. My heart is broken and I really need my heart fixed. I love you so much."

_She lays her head down on the bed beside her hand and she drifts off to sleep. But what she didn't notice was that Lara was at the door watching her._

* * *

_Lara's POV_

_Why did I have to fall for a woman who was deeply in love with someone else? _

_I was there for her every night. I would comfort her and give her hope but maybe I shouldn't give her hope anymore. News travels fast around this hospital and everyone knew that Callie wasn't waking up. I should be preparing her to let go of her but instead I'm giving her more hope. _

_I was walking down the hall again dozed off in my own world. I saw her, she walked into the supply closet. She was crying again. I didn't know if I should go, I didn't think I could handle being so close to her anymore. But then again, I couldn't leave her alone._

"Ari…..what's wrong?" I said as I closed the door behind me.

_In the beginning Arizona didn't let her call her by her nickname because only Callie called her that. But later on she told me it was fine, maybe because she missed Callie calling her Ari…_

"I don't what to do. I can't believe it, I don't want to. She's going to come back to me right Lara?" she looked up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I…..Ari…..I don't know what to tell you anymore. I just…." she cut me off.

"No! Don't be like the rest of them. Don't tell me she won't come back to me! She will, ok…..she will" she looked down at the floor and sobbed more.

"Ari…..listen to me….I lo…..I love you. I'm in love with you" I grabbed her shoulders firmly and she looked up at me.

"Lara…I don't know what to….."

_I had to do it. I had to try. My lips crashed into hers….._

* * *

_Arizona's POV_

_Every time I would feel the urge to cry, I would run to the supply closet. This time Lara came in after me. I was glad to have her as a friend. She was always comforting me. She was my escape from reality. And I loved that she always gave me hope._

"Ari…..what's wrong?" she looked at me concerned.

_I would have never let anyone beside Callie call me Ari but Lara was different. I felt some sort of connection with her. Plus when she said it, it reminded of Callie saying it. And I always needed that reminder. _

_I needed more hope from her, I needed her to tell me that everything was going to be ok, I needed her reassurance. _

"I don't what to do. I can't believe it, I don't want to. She's going to come back to me right Lara?" I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I…..Ari…..I don't know what to tell you anymore. I just…."

_Why was she doing this? Why was she changing? I couldn't let her feed me more nonsense._

"No! Don't be like the rest of them. Don't tell me she won't come back to me! She will, ok…..she will" my sobbing increased as I started to see that I was the only one who believed it.

"Ari…..listen to me….I lo…..I love you. I'm in love with you" she grabbed my shoulders.

_Did I hear her right? Why was she in love with me? I was a mess and I belonged to someone else. She can't love me like that. I had to tell her._

"Lara…I don't know what to….." I was cut off by her lips against mine.

_She was kissing me and I wasn't doing anything to stop her. How could I let her do this? And why did it feel amazing? I couldn't let myself feel like this. Her body was pressed against mine as she was kissing me and I felt my pager vibrate and beep loudly. I pushed her away. I looked at the page, it was Callie……_

"Arizona! They told me you were in here. It's Callie, hurry" Bailey said looking between Lara and I with a confused expression.

"I have to go…we'll talk later" I told her and followed Bailey before she could say anything.

* * *

_**Meanwhile….**_

_Derek Shepherd and the Chief rushed into Calliope Torres' room. She was seizing…_

_The beeping begins to slow, and soon altogether became one annoying familiar buzzing sound._

_Just then Arizona walked in with Bailey but Bailey pulled her out of the room._

"We need a crash cart now!" Derek yelled at the nurse.

_Arizona tries to grasp onto a nearby wall, but can't seem to do it. She falls to the floor as her own sobs begin to rack her body. She begins to dry heave, not being able to stomach what's happening. It's her fault, she thinks, as she continues to heave, its all her fault. She left her alone and this all happened while she was being kissed by another woman._

_Her heaves stop as she collapses to the floor. She doesn't seem to notice the people walking past her. She can still hear her the long buzzing sound. _

_She begins to take deep breaths, trying to stand back up. She grabs the nearby railing, getting the leverage she needs and finds her way on her feet. She holds onto the railing looking down towards her feet, willing herself not to look at the person lying on the bed. But she can't not look._

_Shepherd and the Chief rallied around, scrambling to get her heart beating again...Derek shocked her once, while the Chief started chest compressions..._

"Clear!!"

_They shocked her heart again....Nothing...No response...He body moved every time they shocked her, but she was doing nothing herself...They tried again..._

"Come on Torres..."

_Arizona stood there...Tears in her eyes, as she couldn't do anything...Nothing…She couldn't help her...for once she couldn't help her and it was killing her._

"Don't give up Torres! Fight it!" Derek yelled as he shocked her again.

_She couldn't breath anymore, as she watches her Calliope slowly slip away, she can't seem to do anything. Heaps of sobs and gasping of breath coming from in between her lips. Lips that are now almost colorless, and greatly chapped from dehydration._

_She can only sob helplessly as Bailey tries to comfort her, bringing her into a close hug, only to be roughly pushed away. Her cries are becoming more ear piercing. Bailey tries once again to hold the women in her arms. This time she welcomes the little comfort she can get. Grasping onto her for dear life and her cries are slightly muffled by Bailey's shoulder. _

"Clear...."

_The doctors were struggling to bring her back. So far Callie hadn't responded to anything, her heart just stopped...It wouldn't start...It was like there was a piece of it missing. Like a piece had been ripped out of her._

"Come on Callie...1...2...3...Clear!"

_They shocked her body again...nothing..._

"And again....Clear!"

_It wasn't working for some reason...maybe Arizona would have to accept that Calliope had really gone for good this time...just like they told her._

"I'm sorry Calliope, don't leave me! I don't want to let you go! Please….."

_Her vision blurred as she collapsed on the floor, darkness consuming her vision._

_Arizona was unconscious but the sound of the monitor buzzing at once was still there. _

* * *

"_Cause I don't wanna let you go........I don't wanna let you go"_

**A/N: This chapter was a little bit longer than the last one. Hope you guys aren't mad about the outcome. I will update as soon as I can. Please review! Thanks!**


	10. I Shall Believe

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Just a heads up that you might see OTH quotes in my stories. I love the quotes they use in the episodes. I will update "Tightrope" soon too, keep reading! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: I Shall Believe**

"_There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our lives."_

_

* * *

_

_The day of Calliope's funeral had come. The sky was a dull shade of leaden gray. To Arizona, riding in the funeral home's limo to the cemetery, the whole world looked black and white. Void of color. _

_Traffic lights blinked yellow and a police escort led the long, lonely precession to Callie's final resting place. Arizona wore black, including a black mantilla over her short blond hair. She sat in the car sandwiched between Mark and Mr. Torres. In the limo's other long seat were Mrs. Torres and Aria. The trip seemed slow, endless. _

_"I never thought I'd have to do this again." she said tonelessly._

_Arizona remembered her brothers funeral years before. _

_Arizona tightened her hold on the edge of the car seat. Inside. She felt as dead as the world outside the car window seemed. She felt so empty inside…_

_At the burial site, hundreds gathered, all dressed in shades of black and gray. The car stopped, and attendants helped Arizona and the others make the walk to the pit where Callie's casket would be placed. _

_She hardly heard the brief ceremony. She felt isolated and cut off from reality, not caring what was said. No words could make a difference. Calliope was gone and nothing could bring her back. Her movements were mechanical, like an elaborate puppet's. She went through the motions, but in her heart, she was hollow and empty. And cold……so very cold. _

_

* * *

_

"Calliope!" she screamed as she sat up in the hospital bed.

_Mark was sitting there waiting, his eyes were blood shot. _

"Mark, please tell me she didn't….is she……?" she started to cry again.

"Arizona, she fought hard and it….it paid off. She's back, she didn't leave us." he said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Oh god, I thought she….this is awesome!" she reached out and hugged Mark as they both cried tears of joys.

* * *

_Arizona walked into Callie's room again. She sat in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand._

"I can't believe I almost lost you today." she said breathing a sigh of relief.

_She got up to lay down next to Callie, rolling on her side to face her and in order to fit on the narrow patch of free mattress. She hooked a leg over Callie's two and pushed her face into the crook of her neck. As she held on tightly and shut her eyes, breathing in her girlfriend, she felt her torso heave intermittently and uninvited tears dampening their pillow._

"I need you to wake up now Calliope. I need to know that you'll be okay. Because even if they say you won't come back as yourself, I know deep down that you're still there and you can hear me and feel me. Please just open your eyes and tell me your back. I need to you to come back to me" she whispered the last sentence as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Lara POV _

_When I found out that Arizona had fainted after Callie had died and came back, I practically ran to her room. I sat there for a few hours holding her hand, I hated seeing her like this. I wanted to climb in bed with her and hold her but I was interrupted by the famous Dr. Mark Sloan. I didn't want him to assume anything so I left immediately._

_I had been sitting in the attending lounge for hours after leaving Arizona's room. All I could think about was our kiss and how it felt. It felt amazing and wonderful. The moment I kissed her was the moment I knew that I was in love with her. Sure, they say you can't love someone you haven't known for too long but with Arizona it was different. _

_And I knew deep down inside of, she loved me too………_

* * *

_Arizona POV_

_I was laying comfortably next to my Calliope when I felt someone lightly shake me. I opened my eyes to see that Lara was standing there staring straight at me with her big brown eyes._

"Hey what are you doing here?" I whispered as I slowly sat up without hurting Calliope.

"I wanted to talk to you." she sounded nervous.

"Listen now is really not a good time and I…." she cut me off.

"I need to say this now and I don't think I will be able to do it later. So would you please give me a minute?" she pleaded and I couldn't refuse her request.

"Well……yeah sure why not."

"When I kissed you earlier today, it felt amazing. I didn't want it to end. But I know that it was wrong of me to kiss you. I mean you're in a loving relationship and you're at a point in your life where you could potentially lose the love of your life."

_She grabbed my shoulders and brought her face closer to mine._

"But I don't regret and I never will. I don't want to sound selfish but I want you to be with me. I want you to give me a chance because I love you. I'm in love with you and I know that you might love me back too."

_I wasn't shocked at all because after the kiss, I knew what her intentions were. The only thing that shocked me was that she was talking about all of this in Calliope's room. What if she heard?_

"Lara……you shouldn't be…." I felt something stir behind me.

_I immediately turned around from my position in Calliope's bed. I saw her brows furrowed and she was trying to open her mouth. I couldn't believe it, she was waking up._

"Ari…….Arizona?" she croaked, her voice dry.

_I immediately grabbed the glass of water on the table and brought it to her lips as I cradled her head._

"Oh Calliope, you're waking up. Drink up so I can hear your voice again."

"Ari……who's Lara? What does she mean she's in love with you? Whats going on?"

_I didn't expect us to be having this conversation the moment she woke up. But instead here I was at a loss for words. She probably heard everything and she knew what happened. I was grateful that she woke up and remembers me but I wasn't ready for this conversation._

"Calliope, I….."

"You kissed her?" she whispered as tears came streaming down her face.

* * *

_*Arizona Voiceover*_

_"The person you want to be does exist; somewhere on the other side of hard work and faith and belief. And, beyond the heartache and fear of what lies ahead."_

**A/N: Lots of drama coming up! I know it was short, but that's just how it goes this time around. Thanks for the reviews and Please Review More. I will be updating my other story too very soon. Thanks again!**


	11. Where I Stood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated but I've been really busy with school and work. Plus I've had writer's block with this story for some reason. Thanks for the reviews and I'll be updating "Tightrope" soon. New Story coming soon!**

**Chapter 10: Where I Stood**

"_Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood"_

_

* * *

_

_Callie's POV_

_I was lying in a hospital bed alone. She would have been here now, stroking my hair and holding me. She would have helped me get through this but I didn't let her._

_I thought the pain in my body was unbearable but the pain in Arizona's eyes when I told her to leave was much worse._

**_Flashback_**

"_You kissed her?" my head was pounding as the tears poured out._

"_Calliope, it was no…" _

"_Don't lie to me, you think I'm stupid? I heard everything." _

"_I should go." _

_She piped in from behind Arizona. She must be new. I've never seen her around the hospital. I already hated her._

"_You should go with her Arizona."_

"_Calliope, I'm not leaving you. I've been waiting for you to wake up for a long time now. You can't push me away, please…" tears came down her face._

"_Arizona, please just…I need some time. I have enough problems, I can't handle anymore. Just go.." I turned away._

**_End of Flashback_**

_I wanted to yell _**_"Don't go, I can't make it without you!" _**_But I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough., my pride got in the way._

_

* * *

_

Arizona's POV

_I was miserable! I hated not being with Calliope. I need her and I know she needs me to too. I was sleeping in the on call room after crying for hours. _

"Ari…please don't do this to your self. I'm…"

_Great here she is again…_

"Lara just go, please…" I had to cut her off.

"Don't push me away. I didn't mean to ruin your relationship, but what would you have done if you were in my position? What would you have done if you fell in love with someone the moment you saw them? Would you hide your love from them or would you fight for them? Wouldn't you want a chance at love?"

_I looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes. She was right, I would have probably done the same thing._

"I wouldn't have done what you did."

_I lied and I hated myself for lying to everyone close to me._

"I don't believe that. Please just, I lo….."

"Stop! Just stop! Stop saying you love me! You don't love me and I don't love you! I love Calliope. Don't you dare think just because she doesn't want to see me that I'll run into your arms. I don't love you! I never have and I never will! So just get over it and move on."

_I couldn't be here. I couldn't let her see me crying. _

_

* * *

_

(No POV)

_Mark didn't leave Callie's side. She cried and cried, not from the pain of the accident but from a broken heart. _

"Callie, you have to talk to her. Let her explain. When you were out, she was miserable. She was there physically, but she wasn't actually there…..You can't push her away. Talk to her."

"I'm scared to talk to her."

"Why?" he was confused.

"Because I'm scared she won't choose me. I'm scared that while I was in this stupid bed sleeping for over a month, she forgot about me and our love. I don't know anymore…."

"You're wrong…"

_Mark and Callie looked towards the door and saw Lara._

"Listen Dr. Perez, now is not a good time…" Mark started.

"No Mark it's fine. Just give us few minutes." Callie told him.

_Callie gave one final nod to Mark as he was leaving. He wanted to make sure she was ok. Lara sat down in the chair and faced Callie._

"What do you mean I was wrong?"

"You shouldn't be scared. Because Arizona didn't forget you. You were all she talked about. She's been devastated. She never left your side."

"Do you really love her?" Callie whispered.

"I do. I know I haven't known her for long but there was is something about her. But I'm not going to sit her and lie. She doesn't love me. She loves you and only you." she said swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

"I know she does and I should have never doubted that." she looked down at her hands.

"She chose you, she'll always choose you. So don't let her go, because life is too short. She should be by your side right now."

_Sometimes you sacrifice your own feelings for the one you love. _

_

* * *

_

Arizona had gotten a page from Mark. She got to the hospital as fast as she could. It was late and she was afraid something happened to Calliope. She saw Mark and ran to him.

"Mark is it Calliope?" he nodded.

"Did something happen to her? Please say no! This is all my fault."

_Arizona grabbed her hair and pulled at it, the tears started again._

"Arizona, stop! I paged you here because Callie wants to talk to you." he said grabbing her shoulder to calm her.

"Oh….."

"Get yourself together and go get her back." he smiled down at her.

_Arizona wiped away her tears and fixed her hair. She hadn't seen Callie since the day she woke up. As she walked in her room, Callie looked at her and smiled lightly._

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Sit down"

_Arizona looked at her wishing she could hold her again. She sat down and looked up at the browns orbs she had missed for a long time now._

"I want to apologize first. I'm sorry that I pushed you away without letting you explain."

"You don't have to apologize to me Calliope. You had every right to push me away. I just wish you hadn't woken up to that."

"Yeah me too. After being in coma, you don't want to wake up and hear that the your replacement is in love with you girlfriend." she laughed.

_Arizona laughed and hope filled her heart. _

"I don't love her Calliope. She kissed me and I may have lost myself in the kiss for a second. But I thought it was you kissing me. Everything about her reminded me of you. I don't want to be kissed by anyone except you. Everyone told me that you were gone, that you would never come back from this. But I never believed them. I knew you would come back to me. I just want you to know that in my heart there is only you. There is no room for anyone else. I love you so much." she grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I love you too Ari. But look at me, I'm a mess. I don't know how I'm going to get through this. I don't want to drag you down with me. I want you to be happy and taking care of me is not your job. I don't want to hold you back from anything."

"If your not there, I'll never be happy. Please don't do this. I promise you that I'll never leave your side. You can't go through the recovery alone. I won't let you, so please let me be by your side."

"Ok." she said simply.

"That's its? Ok, you're serious right?'

"Yes I am." she reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I love you so much Calliope, don't ever leave me again."

"I love you too. I promise I'll be more careful next time." she laughed.

_Arizona got up and laid next to Callie. Callie grabbed her face and kissed her._

"I missed that, I missed you." Arizona whispered.

"I'm going to take a nap. Stay with me?"

"I told you already, I'll never leave your side." she smiled.

_

* * *

_

After a few hours, Mark went to go check on Callie and Arizona. He hoped they were still together. He was still worried about Callie's condition. Derek was monitoring her closely but he still wanted to make sure.

_He went in and saw that they were both cuddled against each other and sleeping. Arizona had a smile on her face. He missed that. He went to lightly wake up Arizona first._

"Arizona, wake up." he said lightly rubbing her arm.

"Hey Mark, how long have we been sleeping?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Long enough. Wake Callie up, I want to check and see if everything is going ok in her big head." he said laughing.

"Calliope, honey wake up." she said stroking her cheek softly.

_Callie didn't budge at all. She usually would make some sort of noise when Arizona tried to wake her up. This time Arizona sat up and grabbed her face._

"Calliope, come on get up." she started to shake her face.

_Nothing. She slapped her cheek lightly and still no movement._

"Oh my God! No please!" she let out a sob.

"Arizona, page Derek."

_Arizona looked at Callie with her mouth wide open as her tears flowed down her face. _

"Robbins! Get up and page Derek. Now!"

**A/N: Don't be mad. Please review and I'll update ASAP. Thanks!**


End file.
